sydneybellfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Videos
This is a list of ''Music Videos ''she has created. She has edited all of them on iMovie. She made these videos because she says, "They're fun!" The videos are found on her Youtube account : 2cute98 . They are in order from current to oldest. The Way This is a music video to "The Way" by Ariana Grande. It was published July 16, 2013. It has a guest star, Rocky (her cat)! Sydney wanted to do a music video to this song because she has a white wall in her house like the one in the msuic video and originally she was going to do a music video to her cover of the song. She later decided to do the actual song in the music video because it sounded better that way. I'm Every Woman This is a music video to "I'm Every Woman" by Whitney Houston. It was published June 15, 2013. Its guest star is Kaitlyn (2nd Appearance; other appearance was Calling All The Monsters). Kaitlyn and Sydney decided to do a music video and this is one of Sydney's favorite songs. So, she suggested it because she thought it woul be funny because Kaitlyn is obviously very young and singing "I'm Every Woman." They ended up filming it and it includes themselves and their characters: Molly (Kaitlyn) and Marge (Sydney). Girls Just Wanna Have Fun This is a music video to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. It was published May 3, 2013. Its guest stars include''' Madisen' (6th Appearance; other appearances include: Pumping Up The Party, Gravity Falls Theme Song, Barbie Girl, Telephone, and Calling All The Monsters) and' Gabby' (3rd Appearance; other appearance include: Telephone and Calling All The Monsters). This was a spontaneous idea for a skit in the "The Best Worst Sleepover Show Ever!" thought of by Madisen. Which then turned into a whole music video. This is Sydney's one and only (published) "one-take music video." Pumping Up The Party This is a music video to "'Pumping Up The Party'" by '''Hannah Montana'. It was published to omalley1998, one of Sydney's other accounts, account before it became her offical acting account. It was later taken off and published onto this account on March 8, 2013. Its guest stars include Madisen (5th Appearance; other appearances include: Gravity Falls Theme Song, Barbie Girl, Telephone, and Calling All The Monsters), Sasha (2nd Appearance; other appearances include: Gravity Falls Theme Song), and various others. This was filmed at Sasha's birthday party earlier in the year. P.S. The pregnant lady gave birth already to a beautiful baby boy! Harlem Shake This is a music video to the song "Harlem Shake" by Baauer. It was published on February 17, 2013. Its guest stars include Carly and Chloe (Both 2nd Appearance; other appearance was Call Your Girlfriend). Sydney gathered footage from the "Call Your Girlfriend" music video to make this. She saw the original Harlem Shake Video (and many others) and knew the terrible dancing in the other video would go great to this song. La Temps De L'amour This is a music video to "La Temps De L'amour" by''' Francoise Hardy'. It was published on January 31, 2013, but then put as unlisted a couple of months later due to the fact that she just didn't think it fit well with her other videos. Sydney heard this song in a movie she had watched the night before, "Moonrise Kingdom." She was listening to the song and look awesome and decided to do a short video of her lip-syncing to the song (even though she can't understand a word of it). Locked Out Of Heaven This is a music video to the song "'Locked Out Of Heaven'" by '''Bruno Mars'. It was done for her step-father, Tim, as a Christmas gift. It was published on December 29, 2012. Its guest stars include a brief appearance by her mom who was unaware she was filming. She recorded herself singing it on Garageband with the karaoke track, but then filmed herself lip-syncing it on an air plane while she was on her way to NYC to spend Christmas with her brother. She did it to this song because Tim would not stop humming it around the house. Call Your Girlfriend This is a music video to the song "Call Your Girlfriend" by Robyn. It was published December 23, 2012. Its guest stars include:' Carly ' (1st Appearance) and Chloe (1st Appearance). It also includes a brief cameo from Lillie. They did a music video to this song because the song is so awesome and Sydney thought, "What a cool Christmas gift to them, hello?" It was Sydney's first time using a custom thumbnail and her third on location music video. Previously it was at Gabby's and Madisen's house, but this time it was at her father's house. It was also her first landscape video and had one of her shortest editing time of about 4 and a half hours. Gravity Falls Theme Song This is a music video to the theme song for "Gravity Falls" on Disney Channel. It was published September 22, 2012. Its guest stars include:' Madisen' (4th Appearance; other appearances include: Barbie Girl, Telephone, and Calling All The Monsters) and Sasha (1st Appearance). They wanted to make a musc video to this song because they were talking about making a music video with Sasha after spending the night at Madisen's house. Right before Sydney was about to leave, they decided to make a music video because Sasha is just so darn cute. They decided on this song because all three of them love the show and knew that Sasha would recognize it and have fun. This is her second location music video, 1st was at Gabby's house and this one was at Madisen's house. Telephone This is a music video to the song "Telephone" by Lady Gaga and Beyonce. It was published April 29, 2012. Its guest stars include : Gabby (2nd Appearance; First seen in Calling All The Monsters) and Madisen (3rd Appearance; other appearances include: Barbie Girl and Calling All The Monsters). It was her longest editing time of about 2 weeks. The video also has a cameo appearance by her friend, Max. This was her first on location video, because all of her other ones have been filmed at her house. Smart and I Know It This video was a parody of "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO, titled "Smart and I Know It." It was originally just supposed to be for her humanites class, but they insisted she put it on Youtube. This one isn't necessasarily classified as a music video because it was not intentional, but she does sing in it. This is her only music video with barily any editing at all. She got an A+ on this assignment. Only You Can Be You This is a music video to the song "Only You Can Be You" by Cymphonique and the How To Rock Cast. It was published March 8, 2012. It stars only her as several characters: a Mime, a Troubled Teen, and their alter egos. Calling All The Monsters This is a music video to the song "Calling All The Monsters" by China Anne McClain and A.N.T. Farm. It was published Janurary 17, 2012. This video was the first video she made in 2012 and it is her first video with more than 1 guest star. It includes everyone of the orphans in her cast of Annie at Playhouse on The Square except one girl (Patsy). Guest stars are Madisen (again), Megan, Gabby,' Kaitlyn', and Caroline. Barbie Girl This is a music video to the song "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. It was made in November, 2011. This video has her first guest star, her friend, Madisen. Bang, Bang, Bang This is a music video to the song "Bang, Bang, Bang" by Selena Gomez. It was made in October, 2011. It was taken off of Youtube due to copyright reasons and she reuploaded it in December, 2011. However, she had to change the voice and quality to do so. It was her shortest filming and editing time of 3 hours. Super 8/ Super Bass This is a music video parody of "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj. It was made in July, 2011. She sings about one of her favorite movies Super 8 and uses the tune of "Super Bass". This is her first parody of a song music video. On The Floor This is a music video to the song "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez. It was made in May, 2011. This was her first music video on iMovie and she likes to call it her funniest and best music video of all time. She puts in the title "Parody" to get more views, but apparently it isn't working. :/ Naturally This is a music video to the song "Naturally" by Selena Gomez. It was made in March, 2010. This was the first video filmed with her Flip Camcorder and her first Youtube video on this account. This was also she thinks her worst music video becuase if the editing software and first-time(ness). This was her only music video filmed with the Flip Camcorder. She does not like it very much, so I will not post it, but it is there.